bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Barun Sobti
Barun Sobti (born 21 August 1984) is an Indian actor known for his work in television, films and web series. Sobti is best known for his portrayal of Arnav Singh Raizada in Star Plus's Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon?. Sobti began his acting career in 2009 with Star Plus's series Shraddha and later appeared in a negative cameo role in the medical series Dill Mill Gayye. He portrayed the lead role in Sony Entertainment Television's series Baat Hamari Pakki Hai (2010), and then appeared in Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon? (2011) where he played an arrogant business tycoon. After a hiatus of 5 years from television, Sobti starred in the third season of Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon? (2017). Sobti debuted in Bollywood with the romantic comedy film Main Aur Mr. Riight (2014) and portrayed Arjun Anand in Tu Hai Mera Sunday (2017). He has also starred in the Hotstar Originals' webseries Tanhaiyan (2017), and ALTBalaji's The Great Indian Dysfunctional Family (2018). Sobti's debut into the digital medium was with Dry Dreams (2015), a short film on the importance of water conservation. Sobti has earned accolades for his performances and regularly features in the Sexiest Asian Men listings in the UK magazine, Eastern Eye. Early life and family Barun Sobti was born in Delhi into a Punjabi family. He has an elder sister named Richa Arora (née Sobti). He attended St. Mark's School in Paschim Vihar, New Delhi and completed his graduation from University of Delhi. He worked as an operations manager at Jindal Telecom for 7 years before entering the entertainment industry. He married Pashmeen Manchanda on 12 December 2010 in a Gurudwara. Career Sobti entered into the Indian television industry on the recommendation of his childhood friends and actors Karan Wahi and Priyanka Bassi. He made his acting debut in 2009 as Swayam Khurana in Star Plus's faith-oriented show Shraddha opposite Neha Janpandit. The series did not last long, and he later on appeared in a negative cameo role in the series Dill Mill Gayye as Dr. Raj, a medical intern with drug addiction. In 2010, Sobti starred in Sony TV's Baat Hamari Pakki Hai opposite Ankita Mayank Sharma. He rose to prominence with his portrayal as the carefree, rich spoilt brat Shravan Jaiswal. In 2011, Barun Sobti starred in Star Plus's Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon? as Arnav Singh Raizada ''. His portrayal as an arrogant business tycoon earned him recognition in India and worldwide. The series has been dubbed into different languages and has aired in over 50 countries since 2012. After a hiatus of 5 years, Sobti made a television comeback in 2017 with the series' ''third season as an anti-hero - Advay Singh Raizada '' opposite Shivani Tomar. Sobti made his Bollywood debut in 2014 with the film ''Main Aur Mr. Riight, a romantic comedy opposite Shenaz Treasury. The film did not perform well at the box office but had Sobti's performance praised by critics. His second film, the soccer themed movie Tu Hai Mera Sunday '', directed by Milind Dhaimade, premiered at the British Film Institute London Film Festival, then in India at the MAMI Mumbai Film Festival. In 2015, he starred in ''Dry Dreams, a short film about water conservation. The short film was Sobti's debut into the digital platform, after which he starred in Hotstar's romantic webseries Tanhaiyan opposite Surbhi Jyoti. He later on starred in ALTBalaji's The Great Indian Dysfunctional Family opposite ace actors Kay Kay Menon and Swaroop Sampat. In 2018, Sobti's third film 22 Yards premiered at the inaugural Bay Area South Asian Film Festival in California . He won the Best Actor Award for his performance in the film, which released in India on 15 March 2019. In 2014, Sobti signed Arshad Sayed's Satra Ko Shaadi Hai, but in May 2017, Sobti expressed a belief that the film had been shelved. He said, "I don't exactly know the status of that film, but I doubt it's ever going to come out. I finished shooting for it a long ago." Media Sobti was voted as the 3rd Sexiest Asian Man by UK Magazine, Eastern Eye '' following Hrithik Roshan and Shahid Kapoor. He was ranked 2nd in the ''Gazette Review '' list of ''Most Handsome Men in the World '' in 2017-2018, as runner up to Chris Evans. Filmography Television Web Films Theatre Sobti featured in a comedy stage play titled ''Do Fool Chaar Maali in Dubai in 2013. He was the narrator along with Mrunal Thakur. Special appearances * 2010: Boogie Woogie- Dance Performance with Ankita Sharma to promote Baat Hamari Pakki Hai. * 2010: Indian Idol- Guest Appearance with Ankita Sharma to promote Baat Hamari Pakki Hai. * 2011: India Ne Bana Di Jodi- Dance Performance with Ankita Sharma. * 2012: Star Parivaar Awards- Host. * 2012: Star Diwali Har Chehre Pe Muskaan- Host. * 2012: Star Parivaar Live, UK- Host and Dance Performance. * 2013: Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon?...Ek Baar Phir as Arnav (to introduce Shlok)Second season of Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon – Daily Bhaskar *2016: Sevadi Sevmaydi- Special Appearance in an Uzbek film. *2017: Star Parivaar Awards- Dance Performance and Unveiling of Advay Singh Raizada from Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon 3. *2017: Yeh Hai Mohabbatein- To promote Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon 3. *2017: Ishqbaaaz- To promote Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon 3. *2018: Juzzbaatt- Guest with Zain Imam. Other work Advertisements and endorsements Prior to entering the Indian television industry, Sobti appeared in a Reliance BIG TV advertisement and three Ford Figo advertisements with Panchi Bora and in Dulux Paints, raza.com advertisements with Sanaya Irani. In 2013, he was also appointed as the brand ambassador for Scavin eyewear. In 2015, Sobti became the brand ambassador for an eyewear company, Scavin, and featured in their promotional video called "Dawn". In 2017, he featured in four promotional videos for Tinder, the official sponsor of his webseries Tanhaiyan. Soon after, Sobti featured in an Asian Paints advertisement. Awards and nominations References External links * * * BollywoodHungama Category:1984 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century Indian male actors Category:Indian male television actors Category:Male actors in Hindi television Category:Indian television presenters Category:Male actors from Madhya Pradesh Category:Male actors from New Delhi Category:Punjabi people Category:People from Delhi Sobti, Barun Category:Nach Baliye contestants